Kunoichi no Ai
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: Kunoichi: female ninja; the other half of shinobi. There is no shinobi without kunoichi, just like how there is no life without love.  MultiSaku Drabble Series
1. legs, boots and clouds

**Author's Note:** I should prolly feel guilty for not updating my other fics, but I decided to start a new drabble series to dump all the random ideas that pop up into my head and never get written into a proper fic. The drabbles will mostly be unrelated. And _yes_, I'm aware that the title and summary is painfully cliche.

The ratings will vary from PG-13 to T, and maybe, M. If a specific chapter is M-rated, it'll be stated in the AN. No specific pairings, but most are leaning towards pairings like NejiSaku, ShikaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, KakaSaku, etcetc. It really depends, though. This drabble series mainly talks about random -mostly possibly canon- moments that happened in Sakura's life, and her relationship with her friends, mostly the males, because the males are sexyyy hurhur. Anyway, enjoy! The first few chapters are kinda short, but I'll try to lengthen them as I write more.

* * *

><p><em>1. legs, boots and clouds<em>

"Nara Shikamaru, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

They were walking back from the quiet little teashop, which was a street away from Ichiraku Ramen, where they had their lunch during their breaks. Sakura had made it a habit to eat with the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, whether it was just one of them, or the whole team, as much as possible. She had no family, not anymore, and the last thing she wanted was to drift apart from her close friends who have been with her since her childhood days.

Today, it was a lunch date - completely platonic, mind you - with the lazy Jounin tactician.

Said man in question hums thoughtfully. "Checking your legs out," he said, his half-lidded gaze never leaving its current object of interest. After all, he was currently walking behind the pink-haired medic and it was only natural to look, no?

Sakura sputters, face going several shades of red - which she insists was due to anger and nothing else. Really.

"You really have the sexiest pair of legs I've ever seen," he drawls on matter-of-factly - Sakura wonders how he does that, sounding so lazy yet smart and right - and tilts his head slightly to the right and slouches even more with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Sakura belatedly realizes that he was still staring at her legs and she was really torn between punching the shadow user half-way across the desert or smile and giggle like a moron because, really, everyone knows Shikamaru doesn't lie (unless a mission requires it, of course). Apparently it's too troublesome. He's as honest and blunt as shinobi get.

"Ino's are pretty nice too, but they don't have the shape and curves that yours have. And those boots of yours are ridiculously hot."

"Shikamaru, what is _wrong_ with you?"

Sakura decides not to throttle the Jounin, because she was a Chuunin and he was technically her superior and it had nothing to do with the fact that his words made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, albeit slightly disturbed.

Finally, Shikamaru tears his eyes away from her legs and stretches languidly. He yawns and places his hands on the back of his head. Sakura felt slightly less self-conscious now that his eyes were not on her.

"Meh. The guys were talking about it at the HQ," he replies, completely unaware that he just signed some of his Jounin comrades up for a one-on-one with Sakura's chakra-enhanced fist.

Needless to say, Sakura was feeling particularly murderous.

"Care to tell me who these lovely comrades of yours are, Shika-kun?" she asks the tactician sweetly.

Shikamaru should've noticed the warning signs. But no, he was far more interested in the rather unique-looking cloud floating overhead.

"The usual. The baka, Uchiha, Chouji, dog boy, Hyuuga, Lee…" He trailed off.

Lee? They involved _Lee_ in this kind of… uncouth conversation?

_Poor, innocent, youthful Lee! It' okay Lee, I'll beat them up and then try to salvage what's left of your innocence!_

They'll never know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> My writing style changed, and with this drabble series I want to experiment with different ways of writing. Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)


	2. soy sauce, bands and clothes

_2. soy sauce, bands and clothes.  
><em>

"You want to _what_?"

"He's officially lost it."

"Do they not give you enough paperwork to keep you occupied? Or have they given you too much that you've lost what's left of your mind?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, you're my best friend and I'd give up my life for you and all, but I thought I heard you say something absolutely ridiculous like you want to create a ninja rock band or something."

"Yeah! Come on guys, it'll be fun!" Naruto says, completely ignoring or oblivious to his friends' incredulous looks.

"Yeah I'm sure beating on some overturned dustbins would be unbelievably entertaining, dobe," Sasuke says, snorting slightly as he rolls his eyes. Naruto glares at his best friend cum rival.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm your Hokage!"

Sakura feels a headache coming. Next to her, Hinata fiddles with her fingers, unsure how to bring some sense into her fiance's head. Neji pinches the bridge of his nose and wonders, for the nth time, what on earth his cousin saw in this blonde moron, who was apparently their Hokage.

"Exactly, Naruto. You're the _Hokage_. You don't have the time nor the luxury to be prancing around in a bloody rock band."

"Ne, Hinata-chan, don't you think a ninja rock band would be cool? We can have the bastard be the guitarist, Sakura-chan on the keyboard, Neji as bassist, dog boy as drummer… and me as lead vocals and the handsome face of the band, of course!" Naruto exclaims excitedly, not hearing Sakura.

Naruto was crazy. Sakura was sure of it. Or maybe he was high. Maybe Tsunade hadn't completely cleared off all her secret stashes of sake in her former office, and Rokudaime had accidentally came across a sake bottle cleverly disguised as a bottle of soy sauce or something and thought it'd be a great idea to pour some into his ramen. Maybe.

"We could be like, punk or something. Or or or indie! Hmm maybe metal?" Naruto goes on eagerly, excited grin nearly splitting his face in half.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, I d-don't think that's a good idea…" Hinata whispers. She doesn't stutter as much as she used to, but her old habit kicks in whenever she's nervous or under emotional stress.

"With all due respect, _Hokage_-sama," Neji says, emphasizing heavily on his rank. "I don't think it'll be appropriate for the village's leader to be gallivanting around the village with his comrades screaming rather morbid and obscene lyrics at the top of their lungs. And yes, I know what kind of music you listen to, Naruto." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Sama."

"What's so morbid and whatever about the stuff I listen to?" Naruto questions, voice loud and obnoxious. Sasuke and Sakura sighs.

"I don't think the poor guy understands what he's listening to," Sakura says sympathetically to Sasuke, who nods grimly.

"The stuff he listens to puts the shit that snake bastard used to say to shame."

"And our poor idiot of a bestfriend continues singing to them happily every morning as he skips to work."

"Wouldn't ask for a better morning wake up call."

"Nope, definitely wouldn't. Nothing better than waking up to that every single morning."

"Hey! Are you guys mocking me?" Naruto exclaims, eyes squinted shut as he tries to figure out if his bestfriends were making fun of him or not.

"No," they reply in unison in that same monotonous and sarcastic tone they've been using the whole time.

"Come on, Sasuke, Neji. Let's go get us some mochi. Have fun creating your rock band, Naruto," Sakura says, linking her arms around Sasuke's and Neji's and proceeded to drag them away from their beloved Rokudaime and his fiancee.

A beat.

Another beat.

"Hey guys! What about a clothing line? Like, for ninja? All the uniforms are so _boring_!"

"Dobe, you have painfully blaring yellow hair and you wear _orange_."

"Bastard! My hair's beautiful!"

Sakura sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)


	3. what was and what is

_3. what was and what is.  
><em>

She was supposed to be back home right now, safe and sound in Konoha. She was supposed to be nestled among her sheets in her bedroom, or maybe even enjoying a cup of warm milk on her couch. She was supposed to be happily dragging herself home for some much-needed rest, not be engaging herself in a life-threatening battle against Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura had always thought that the next time she'd see her childhood love again, it would be in some kind of planned, epic showdown at some memorable place, with Naruto and Kakashi, maybe even Sai or Yamato, by her side. She didn't expect it to be a case of her literally stumbling into his campsite and suddenly forced into battle with Neji and Shikamaru by her side. Of course, she didn't think Neji and Shikmaru were any less skilled or strong as Naruto and Kakashi, far from that. Hell, she _knows_that the Hyuuga and Nara have a higher chance of actually apprehending and subduing the Uchiha, due to their lack of emotional attachment to the missing-nin.

But in this moment, as they stared down the Sharingan-user and his team - one red-haired female with geek glasses who was undoubtly a snob (Sakura tries her hardest not to judge) and another a male with a giant sword in his hand - Sakura wished for nothing more than Naruto and Kakashi to be here with her, to tell her that yes, that really was the Sasuke they knew and grew up with, and _damn right _they were going to drag his sorry ass, Rasengan-ed or not, back home.

But instead, it was Neji and Shikamaru who stood in front of her, their team captain slightly further ahead than the Nara. It was an understandable move, of course. After all, it wouldn't do for them to engage in battle with three notorious criminals - Sakura still can't call Sasuke that without visibly cringing - with their medic-nin left open to attacks.

All was silent except for Sakura's soft panting. She'd had to literally wrestle with Sasuke, who had immediately slammed his shoulder into her abdomen the moment she unintentionally stepped into his campsite, on the ground for a good minute or two before she managed to summon all the strength and leverage she could manage and bodily threw her former teammate across the clearing. It was at that exact moment that her current teammates came barreling out into the clearing to aid her, both having rushed from their own campsite at the sudden erratic flare of her chakra.

Sakura kept her gaze on Sasuke, but was acutely aware of any subtle move her teammates would make. The tightening of his jaw and narrowing of his pale eyes was the only warning she got before Neji suddenly rushed forward, Byakugan activated and arm drawn back, ready to strike.

Sasuke's teammates made to intercept Neji, only to find themselves bound by Shikamaru's clan jutsu.

"Sakura," Shikamaru says, and she doesn't need to be told twice. She takes out two senbon and swiftly incapacitates them. Shikamaru releases his jutsu and utters a sigh of relief.

Sakura looks beyond the fallen enemies and watches the ferocious battle between Neji and Sasuke.

She wonders why her heart just isn't in it to save Sasuke this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've always had a thing for NejiSakuShika. XD Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)


	4. past, present and love

_4. past, present and love._

"It's odd, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma sat on a rooftop which provided an excellent view of the bustling main streets of Konoha. Initially, the Sharinga-user had been lounging there alone, leisurely reading his book. Then Genma came along, senbon between his teeth as he grinned at his old friend. So they sat in companionable silence, Kakashi reading his book, and Genma simply people-watching, until the latter decided to break the silence.

"That pink-haired student of yours. She still hasn't let go of that Uchiha brat after so long. She's still… in love with him, right?"

Kakashi didn't respond. His dark eyes were seeing the words on the pages of the book, but his interest was no longer there.

"I mean, it's been years. Sasuke's probably not coming back. Even if he is, it won't be anytime soon. No offense to you, though, Kakashi."

The silver-haired ex-ANBU acknowledges his apology with a curt nod, otherwise his gaze drifted to the medic nin who was currently wandering around the streets, smiling at the villagers in goodwill as she munched happily on her stick of dango.

"She's a kunoichi, she's 18, and she hasn't gone out on a date. It's a waste, really. She's smart, kind and gorgeous," Genma drawls. "And those legs…"

Kakashi shoots him a warning glare, to which Genma grins sheepishly.

"But really though, so many males in this village who'd give a limb to court her, and there she is, still clinging onto a boy long gone."

"And why are you telling me this?" Kakashi snaps his book shut, eyes closing. Genma shifts, grin still intact but there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes as he looked at his comrade.

"Listen, Kakashi. As her sensei - "

"I'm no longer her sensei. I haven't been for 5 years."

"Fine then. As her comrade, her friend, don't you want what's best for her? Both as a ninja and as a human being? Someone needs to tell her to move on. The past is the past and if she doesn't start living in the present, she'll regret it when the time comes. And she's a ninja. It's common knowledge that any mission could be our last."

Oh, Kakashi knows alright. He knows it so well it almost hurts.

"Since when did you start caring so much about my former student?"

"Since I heard her crying and talking in her sleep about 'Sasuke-kun'." At Kakashi's alarmed expression, Genma hastily added, "She fell unconscious from chakra depletion after healing me when I came back from my previous mission. I was pretty smashed up."

"I'm not going to babysit her, and even if I wanted to, she wouldn't let me. She knows what she signed up for when she decided to become a ninja."

Genma sighs.

"I'm not asking you to babysit her. We all signed up for this career knowing we'll lose people, or even ourselves. But she's young, and she came from a civilian family with absolutely no ninja background. The last thing she expected was for her childhood love to turn his back on her and the village, willingly, to run to some insane snake bastard for power and then almost killing her on, what? Two occasions? Three?"

Kakashi's gaze remains on the Haruno, partially because he didn't want to meet Genma's eyes. This conversation was getting a tad bit too personal and uncomfortable for his liking.

"I know."

Genma turns to face the other Jounin, eyebrow quirked in question. Kakashi doesn't look at him.

"I know that she's still hung over Sasuke. I know that she needs to move on and forget about him and _live_. But I can't… not after Sasuke."

"You can't what, Kakashi?"

"I can't let her get hurt again. And, as much as I want to, I can't fix her."

Maybe it was the way Kakashi had said it, or maybe it was the regret and frustration and helplessness and anger -at himself, most probably- flashing in his single exposed eye. And was that…? No… it can't be, could it? But Genma knew that those words that Kakashi had uttered hadn't been as a sensei, or as a team captain, or even as a friend.

"Kakashi… you…"

Was he the reason no man, ninja or civilian, dared to ask Haruno Sakura out? Was he the reason men kept their distance from her, despite the obvious longing in their eyes whenever she was around? Was he…?

Abruptly, Kakashi stood up, lightly dusting off the dirt from the back of his pants.

"Well then, thanks for the talk, Genma. I'll see you around." And with that he disappeared in a loud poof.

"Hey! Wait - "

Then there was an exclamation of surprise from the street below, and Genma looked down just in time to see the last of the smoke from Kakashi's typical teleportation jutsu clear as Kakashi himself stands in front of a shocked Sakura.

Genma watches as Sakura, red-faced, pouts and scolds Kakashi for scaring her and making her drop her dango. Kakashi, eyes crinkling as he scratches the back of his head in an abashed manner, apologizes and offers to buy her another stick. Sakura's face literally lights up with a radiant smile that -Genma was positive- stunned Kakashi. She giggles and then tugs on Kakashi's arm, walking backwards and urging him towards the dango shop a street away. It was only when Sakura turns away from him does Kakashi let a soft smile -very much different from his usual eye-crinkling ones- grace his lips as he stares after the vibrant medic.

_'Well, well. Hatake and Haruno, huh?_'

Genma grins.

Even the best of them fall some times.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've always liked KakaSaku hurhur. Some random Kakashi and Genma interaction there. And this turned out to be surprisingly long for an impromptu drabble. Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)


	5. avengers, spaghetti and tomatoes

_5. avengers, spaghetti and tomatoes.  
><em>

Contrary to popular belief, Haruno Sakura was _not_a good cook. In fact, she was downright horrible at it.

Of course, after being exposed to Naruto and his rather questionably disturbing obsession for ramen, she could cook up one hell of a ramen dish, but that was about as far as her cooking capabilities went. Hand her a spatula and watch the stove burn down in a matter of minutes.

The one time she had cooked for her team, Naruto had spent over an hour in her washroom, and Sai had turned an unhealthy shade of green and the customary smile on his face had actually _twitched_. It hadn't been long before he joined Naruto. Kakashi, having downed his food in a matter of seconds like he always does, had broken out in cold sweat, politely thanked her for the _wonderful_meal, excused himself for he had important paperwork to attend to, and promptly passed out at her front door. Sasuke had been surprisingly and uncharacteristically gracious. Upon seeing her unintentional pout and suspiciously glistening eyes, he had swallowed his food -with much effort, much like how one would swallow a rock- and resolutely shoved spoonful after spoonful of her homemade dish into his mouth until his plate was clean. Graciously, he had thanked her for the meal and offered to take care of the other 3 members of their dysfunctional team -which usually meant piling Naruto and Sai on a single shoulder like a sack of potatoes and slinging Kakashi's arm over his shoulder he dragged him along, not caring when Kakashi's feet hit a rock or two. Sakura had beamed at him with tears in her eyes. Who knew he could be such a darling, right?

The next day, training had been cancelled because four out of five members of the infamous Team 7 had called in sick.

Imagine that; the Legendary Team 7 taken down by their sole female teammate's cooking.

When Sakura had told Ino about that incident, the blonde had literally rolled on the floor laughing. The pink-haired medic had scowled at the hysterical Yamanaka and told her to "Stuff it Ino-pig it's not fucking funny.". With tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, Ino had patted her bestfriend's back sympathetically and told her, "Your cooking's not that bad. I mean, they're still alive, right?" And for the rest of the afternoon, Konoha would see two kunoichi chasing after each other, the vivacious blonde one cackling madly as the fuming pink-haired one ran after her, fists shaking threateningly in the air.

This was exactly why, presently, Sakura stared at Sasuke in incredulity as he stands impassively in front of her, hands in his pockets and expression as expectant as he'd ever let appear on his face.

As usual, she always has lunch or dinner with one of her friends, and today happens to be a dinner date with Sasuke. Sakura had asked Sasuke to pick where to eat, and his choice was rather… peculiar.

"You want _me_ to cook _dinner_?"

"Hn."

"You're not Sasuke."

He sighs.

"Don't be annoying, Sakura."

"Oh damnit you _are_Sasuke."

Another sigh.

"Are you suicidal? Or do you just want to have a reason to call in sick tomorrow, for some unknown reason? Don't you remember what happened the last time you guys left me alone in the kitchen for two minutes? _Two minutes_!"

A twitch. And then - is that a pout?

"Oh kami what have I done to deserve this? Uchiha Sasuke _pouting_! Who would have known?"

"If you're not going to do it, then I'm leaving," he snaps, turning around to leave. To Sakura's absolute delight -or horror, she wasn't quite sure what to feel right now- he was still pouting.

"No! No, I'll do it. Come on," Sakura exclaims, leaping forward and looping her arm around Sasuke's, steering the both of them to her home.

"Thanks," he mummers quietly, startling Sakura. It wasn't everyday that the raven-haired Jounin thanked her over something so small. She 'hmm's in response.

"What brought this on?" Sakura asks, green orbs wide with curiosity.

"I just… felt like eating home-cooked food." He wasn't squirming, but he was avoiding her inquisitive gaze and that was about as close to squirming as Uchiha Sasuke gets.

They reach her place and Sakura immediately raids her kitchen cabinets for anything decent enough to make into a meal. Sasuke settles himself on one of the seats at her island counter.

"Um… I haven't gone grocery shopping this week, so we don't have a lot to work with," Sakura says sheepishly. "How does spaghetti sound? I've got some pasta and a can of that tomato thing."

"It's fine."

Then he stands up, shrugging off his Jounin vest and leaving it on the stool before joining her in front of the stove. Sakura quirks an eyebrow at him in question.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you do the cooking alone?" He smirks, and Sakura is struck -not for the first time- by how painfully handsome he was. Flustered, Sakura huffs, turning away from him in an attempt to cover her flaming cheeks.

"Your faith in me is flattering, Sasuke."

"I try."

"Such a sweet talker. Oh, and modest too."

"Just saving your kitchen from utter destruction."

"What a hero."

And so they got to work, light banter keeping them entertained as they prepared their modest dinner. Truthfully speaking, Sakura hasn't heard Sasuke talk or half-smirk -you know, that not-quite-a-smirk smirk he does which is the closest thing to a smile he ever got- this much since the whole incident with that whack job Orochimaru. Seeing him so content and serene as they ate their slightly overcooked pasta made her forget that he was formerly a missing-nin, a traitor of the Hidden Leaf and the only Uchiha massacre survivor.

All that bled away and all Sakura saw was simply Sasuke, her childhood crush, the boy who loves tomatoes, the boy who hides behind a cool facade because he didn't want to love and lose anymore, the boy who -unconsciously- made her who she was today.

Maybe, just maybe, she never really stopped loving Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Maybe I'll post a more action-y drabble next... hehe. Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)


End file.
